


［all叶］苏黎世夜色（上）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 叶修 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	［all叶］苏黎世夜色（上）

上一次的8进4的小组赛中，中国顺利的拿下强队英国队，顺利晋级。英国队虽然不像美国队韩国队实力顶尖，但也着实是一支劲旅，费了不少功夫才拿下这一城。

英国队最后一名角色倒下的那一刻，叶修终于放下了心，老神在在地习惯性摸香烟，当然是没有摸到。比赛正式结束后叶修随着众人出了场馆，却被英国队长拦了下来：“叶，中国队能取得胜利多亏有你这个领队。”

“哈哈客气了。”叶修留下一个笑容转身就走了。

“别这么冷淡嘛，我们英国队都已经输给你了，晚上过来聚一下吧。 ”英国队长艾伦绅士的微笑令叶修不好拒绝，偶尔和这些队长交谈一下获取点信息也是值得的。  
叶修迟疑了下，说道：“那好吧，时间地点你定好，反正我们的酒店离得不远。”  
“不如你把你手机号给我，我给你发短信。”迎着阳光，英国队长的眼睛笑弯了。  
“没问题。”叶修的手机使用还不到一个月，正好派上用场。

“老叶，你去哪儿啊？”黄少天看了叶修，离开了训练室却没有直接回房间。  
“今天英国队长约我去喝个下午茶，参加比赛和各国搞好关系也是蛮重要的，要不然回去不知道老冯要唠叨我多久。”叶修随意地披上外套转身出去赴约了。

说是吃下午茶，却比起晚餐还要丰盛的多，各种国家菜式的美味佳肴摆放在一张巨大的餐桌上，倒是令人胃口大开。令叶修意外的是，德国队长莱伯尼和美国队长里昂竟然也都在。  
“我听说你们中国人不太喜欢英式红茶，对你们来说太甜了，于是我换成了这种果汁，希望你喜欢。”艾伦温柔地笑着直起身为叶修倒了一杯果汁。

叶修不疑有他，队长们在一起也不是什么稀罕事。只不过三杯下肚后他很怀疑这个水果汁，绝对是含有酒精的。三杯下肚，他已云里雾里了。他的意识虽然清醒，身体却早已不听使唤了，朦胧中感觉到有人把他抱起来带到一个陌生的房间，随后他的身体陷入一张柔软的大床。身上一只温热的手从上衣下摆伸进去，暧昧地抚摸着他的肌肤。

叶修说到底，也是见识过大风大浪的人，如果现在还不明白是什么局面那他也是白活了。

叶修死也没想不通为什么这些老外会对他有兴趣，他以为老外都是喜欢那种胸大腰细屁股翘的性感女孩儿，就算喜欢男的也好像都是喜欢肌肉男，他这样一只白斩鸡有什么好看的。叶修常年宅在房间里，皮肤透着晒不到阳光的那种苍白，缺乏锻炼也是他很瘦，周泽楷那样漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线都是跟他无关的。他的身体还保持着少年人的清瘦，加上那张白净清秀线条柔和的脸，此时半醉半醒的朦胧神态，似乎很眷恋身下的被窝，到底使人恍惚他到底几岁。

过了一会儿，身上人的动作仿佛越来越过分了，只是抚摸胸口和脊背还不够，拉开了他的裤链，脱下他的裤子扔到床角，一双白皙纤细的腿就这样袒露出来。

叶修勉强集中精神，努力睁大双眼，看着身前的人，道：“朋友，我这样的没什么好看的吧，如果你有需求的话不如找一找当地的女孩子，我相信有很多人都愿意和你共度一个美好的夜晚的。”

“和你说了多少次了，我叫里昂。”年轻的美国队长里昂仿佛有些嗔怨地看了他一眼，让叶修怀疑自己是不是喝醉看错了。他手下的动作突然重了起来，“我就喜欢你这样的，我想和你度过一个美好的夜晚。”

里昂这样直率，让叶修反而不知道说什么堵他的嘴，酒精让他的垃圾话技能读条时间有点长，叶修正在心里盘算说点什么时，却听见身后一道声音响起。

“你和你的队员不是玩的挺好的吗，和我们偶尔一次也没关系吧。”一直寡言的德国队队长突然发话，让叶修措手不及，他们竟然知道……目前的局势倒真是让叶修不知如何是好。

今天的主人英国队长艾伦却无视叶修的发问，转而坐在床边，把叶修抱进怀里，他似乎不像叶修预料的那样，与之相反，他很喜欢叶修的身体，比起他们这几位队长，叶修的身体要娇小许多，178的身高在欧美人面前确实有点不够看，尤其他们这几位队长都身高超过1米85接近1米9。叶修的身躯窝在他的怀里，一只手就可以轻松环绕住叶修。

美国队长俯下身，解开他的衬衫纽扣，露出大片白净的皮肤透明的肌肤，里昂亲吻着他的小腹，又轻轻的舔弄着，在苍白的皮肤上留下透明淫靡的痕迹。

在旁的德国队队长莱伯尼走到叶修面前拉开了裤链，已经勃起的肉棒直接弹在叶修的脸上。“唔……”突然被眼前的庞然大物占据了视线，叶修感觉大事不妙，连忙转移话题，“做一下准备工作再做吧，不然大家都不爽。”

艾伦偏过头舔弄着他的脖颈，吮吸吸出一个个红点：“别再转移话题了，亲爱的叶，这可不是你的荣耀赛场。”说罢狠狠地咬向叶修的颈侧，留下一个牙印。  
“唔……”叶修不由得吃痛，真tm衣冠禽兽，平时看着衣冠楚楚的，挺英国绅士的，没想到下口这么狠。“我不和你们做，就算我和队员做了，那也不关你们几个的事。”

美国队队长里昂直接捏起他屁股上一团肉，重重地拍了一下，“你在说什么呢，叶。我看你还是被肏得少，看我把你肏爽了，以后你来求我天天肏你。”手下的动作一直不停，叶修的那两团白肉在他的手下被搓圆捏扁成各种形状，不过一会儿就透出羞耻的红色。

德国队长莱伯尼则趁叶修讲话的时候，捏住他的下巴，直接把龟头塞到了叶修的嘴里，发出清晰的指令，“含进去，不许吐出来。”  
“唔……”巨大的龟头似乎已经占据了整个口腔，叶修的口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角流了下来。叶修淫乱的靡态似乎取悦了莱伯尼，身下的动作也缓和了些许。

里昂把叶修的身体扶起来摆成趴跪的姿势，叶修的身体无力的趴在英国队长艾伦的怀里，腰部塌陷下去，臀部却被高高的抬起，勾勒出完美的弧线。  
这个姿势极大的方便了德国队长肉棒的进出，莱伯尼的肉棒和他英俊白净的脸反差鲜明，红得发紫的肉棒在叶修的口腔里动作慢慢激烈起来，叶修的气都要喘不匀了，他意识到必须采取点措施让莱伯尼吃点甜头，要不然吃亏的还是自己。

此时美国队长伸出舌头在穴口周围舔了几圈，留下一圈亮晶晶的痕迹，然后用力的舔舐的小穴周围的褶皱。“啊……”叶修被舔弄得喘气声都高亢了起来。

德国队队长露出不满的神色，一手卡住叶修的肩膀，一手捏住他的下巴，叶修一看他的姿势立马加快手上的动作，手指圈住粗长的柱身来回动作着，舌头轻轻的舔弄着涨红的龟头，时不时地舔弄柱身。开玩笑，他才不想被那样要命的肉棒插入口腔，绝对会被塞到喉咙里的。

“嗯…”不得不说叶修这样讨好的动作一时让德国队长很满意，他缓缓耸动下身在叶修的脸侧摩擦，巨大的卵蛋在叶修的脸上来回摩挲。男性器官那腥膻的气味缠绕在叶修的鼻尖，却使得他的内心更加躁动。

英国队长不满的看着这一切却又无可奈何，明明是自己组的局，却让这二人占了先机。他抓起叶修的右手放在自己勃起的肉棒上，“叶修，可不要顾此失彼啊。”

“啊……”后穴中突然被插入了两根手指，那手指居然直接向内部伸进去，来回摩挲着，仿佛在寻找什么。不过一会儿就被找到了，敏感点，美国队长修长的手指在里面灵活的抠挖着，对着那一点快速的抽插手指。“啊！不要，太快了……”叶修没想到一上来就这么激烈，前列腺被强烈的刺激着，后穴分泌出大量的粘液，咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在房间里。  
后穴中的手指不知何时变成了三根，不过一会儿更是悄无声息的变成了四根。“啊…慢一点…”叶修快被身后的快感逼上快感的高峰，似乎即将到达顶点。

突然身后的动作停了下来，叶修正纳闷，想要转身去看。顷刻间后却被更为粗大炙热的东西填满了。  
“啊……好痛……”肉棒进的极深，仿佛连卵蛋也想塞进去一般。身后的东西实在是太大太粗了，肉穴的褶皱都被撑到近乎透明，叶修不由得发出痛苦的呻吟，眸子里顷刻间盛满了水光，前端本来高挺的性器也低垂下来，“太痛了，我不要……你给我出去……”

肉棒在缓慢的抽插几个回合之后动作变迅速起来，每次都是朝着叶修的g点狠狠的碾过去。  
“呜呜……啊……”疼痛逐渐夹杂了欢愉，叶修的眼泪止不住地滑落，被艾伦轻柔地舔舐掉。随着不断抽插的动作快感也爬上叶修的脊背，仿佛攀登上云霄飞车的顶点，叶修不由发出淫乱的叫声：“啊……唔嗯……慢一点……”小穴被肉棒捅得咕叽咕叽作响，淫水顺着小穴流到大腿上，滴到床单上。

莱伯尼不满地看着叶修被里昂肏得淫态百出，直接把肉棒塞进去堵住那张嘴。  
“呜……”叶修说不出话来，呻吟声被闷在嗓子里，演变成更为暧昧的喘气和闷哼声。

莱伯尼的肉棒顶进叶修的咽喉，刚开始叶修难受得想吐出来，莱伯尼看他的神色减缓了动作，让他慢慢地逐渐适应，叶修很快被身后接连不断的撞击操得意乱神迷，嘴巴无意识地放松张开，嘴角流出大量涎水。莱伯尼趁机加快肉棒抽插的速度，叶修柔软的舌头给予他天堂般的享受，他也发出了愉悦的闷哼。

里昂握住叶修瘦窄的腰线，仿佛把叶修钉在肉棒上一样，每次都操到最深处。一直被强烈刺激的叶修很快就要到了高潮，里昂却用手捏住了叶修的肉棒，叶修的前列腺液都已经分泌出来了，他的性器在里昂手里轻微地跳动，叫嚣着亟待发泄。

“放开……难受……”叶修不知道为什么，现在的年轻人都怎么爱玩这一手，之前老王也就算了，周泽楷这个看着单纯无害的小年轻也是。每次都非得要他半条命才甘心。  
里昂俯下身亲吻他的脊背：“叶，等我们一起高潮好不好？”  
一个个表面上人模人样的，干的都不是人事儿。叶修在心里吐槽，他故意使坏，突然收缩甬道，里昂差一点被他夹射。  
“嗯……”里昂闷哼一声，伸手重重地拍打叶修的屁股。  
“你果然是个有趣的男人，亲爱的叶。”一眼就识破了他的坏心眼，里昂惩罚似的在他的背上噬咬，留了几个青青红红的牙印。  
“啊……痛……”叶修深深地体会到了偷鸡不成蚀把米的感觉。

与此同时莱伯尼也即将达到高潮， 他涨红的肉棒跳动了几下，在叶修的嘴巴里释放出来。  
“唔……”叶修的嘴巴根本无法容纳这么多的精液，大量白色液体顺着叶修的嘴角流了出来，看起来格外淫乱。莱伯尼把肉棒在叶修的脸上来回摩擦：“叶，你真的好棒，以后和我在一起好不好？”

叶修被身后还在进行的剧烈的抽插，强烈的刺激使他根本没听清莱伯尼在说什么，他现在什么都思考不了。“唔……快点射给我好不好……我难受……呜呜呜……”一直被禁锢着高潮的性器让叶修十分难捱，眼泪从眼眶滑落，在白皙中泛红的脸颊留下优美的弧线。

“莱伯尼，你现在可是在违反我们之间的契约。”艾伦插嘴道，“你应该清楚，凭你一己之力是不可能和叶修在一起的，甚至连今夜都无法拥有。”  
莱伯尼脸色阴沉地瞪了艾伦一眼，转而把叶修扶起来抱到自己怀里，温柔的亲吻着叶修的嘴角，动作之间却是胁迫着叶修把自己的精液全部吃了下去。  
“唔……咕……”在莱伯尼的亲吻下叶修不得不把口腔的精液全部吞下喉咙。  
“乖，这是奖励。”说罢莱伯尼热情地舔咬着叶修的嘴唇，舌头伸进去占据叶修的空气，仿佛要把叶修拆吃入腹般狠狠地亲吻了好几分钟。  
这算是哪门子奖励……叶修迷迷糊糊地想着，却被吻得更加迷幻失神。

在里昂几十下的冲刺后，黏稠炙热的热液终于喷射到甬道深处，“啊……好烫……太多了……”射进去的精液太多了，叶修感觉小腹似乎鼓胀了起来。里昂也松开了对叶修的禁制，被禁锢太久的肉棒刚开始只是可怜地跳了几下，过了会儿才开始射精，长时间的被压制的精液也是一股股地缓慢流出来。

经历过这次难捱的高潮，叶修正瘫软无力地趴在莱伯尼怀里，然而不等片刻的喘息，便被英国队长拉到床边的沙发，坐在他的大腿上面朝他坐着。

叶修的衣服早都不知道去哪里了，只有一件领队的衬衫还歪歪斜斜的挂在身上。英国队长早就等得红了眼，面上却还从容的很。“亲爱的叶，你是不是已经被肏爽了，现在来帮帮我吧。”手下的动作却毫不客气，直接握着叶修的腰对着他的肉棒按下去，肉棒直接贯穿了小穴，刚刚被摄入满满的白色液体瞬间被挤出了许多，顺着叶修的股间流在地上发出哒哒的黏腻的声音。


End file.
